Plumas Escarlata
by ViMeLiAn
Summary: Un extraño crimen ha sacudido una pacifica ciudad, la única pista que puede llegar a la resolución de este caso es una tienda de mascotas situada en el Barrio Chino. Linda Rupert, la cuarta en la linea de sucesores de L acude a investigar el caso y al entrar a la prestigiosa tienda de mascotas adquiere la mas bella ave exótica que pueda imaginar. (Linda x Matt [Unilateral])


**Disclamer:** Death Note y Pet Shop Of Horrors no me pertenecen, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro ni administrativos.

 **Hecho por amor al arte**

* * *

 **Notas iniciales:**

Este largo One-shot tiene como protagonista a Linda Rupert, una de las sucesoras de L mencionada en la novela **Another Note: El caso del asesino en serie B.B. de Los Angeles** , si bien ella formaba parte de la primera generacion de sucesores y abandono la linea para volverse artista en este AU, seguira siendo detective, siendo este el orden de los sucesores:

1.- Nate _"Near"_ Rivers

2.- Mihael _"Mello_ " Khel

 _3.-_ Mail _"Matt"_ Jeevas

4.- Lindsay _"Linda"_ Rupert

Por otro lado la situacion del Conde puede considerarse despues de los eventos del ultimo tomo, no se entrara en detalles ni se mencionara en gran medida la historia de ambos animes.

El ave usada como inspiracion para la criatura usada en este fanfic es El Quebrantahuesos (Gyapetus Barbatus), el cual sirvio como musa para la criatura del mismo nombre usada en este fic.

Debo advertir que si bien parece ser un fic bastante hetero es importante recordar que esta mas centrado de lo que parece en el Mello x Matt, por mas enfasis que se haga en el enamoramiento de Linda hacia Matt.

Sin mas que avisar disfruten la lectura

* * *

 _Plumas Escarlata_

* * *

Nunca se había visto algo semejante, era un crimen atroz llevado a cabo por la mano de una auténtica bestia, de algún demonio salido de lo profundo del tártaro, de un miserable títere de la muerte.

Se trataba de un escenario tan bizarro y sangriento que parecía imposible de concebir: Vísceras estaban repartidas por toda la habitación, la sangre decoraba el suelo, las paredes, el techo; La víctima no era más que una masa sangrante de músculos y piel destrozada, con los huesos sobresaliendo de esta vil atrocidad que juraban aun latía y se movía, como si la extensa agonía aún se viviese en su cuerpo.

Los policías asqueados y confundidos no lograban hilar que es lo que había pasado, sus mentes no lograban comprender qué clase de ser podría cometer semejante matanza.  
Pero lo más misterioso no sólo era la situación del cadáver, la casa estaba completamente cerrada en una de las zonas residenciales más lujosas y seguras de la ciudad, no había señales de entrada forzada, la víctima no se había defendido, no había señales de otra persona dentro de la casa, todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, los amigos de la víctima testificaron que no había salido de casa en días y se mantenía aislado. No faltaba ningún juego de llaves, no se había activado ninguna alarma. Era demasiado extraño

No era la primera vez, muchos crimines tan extraños como este habían comenzado a suceder en la ciudad, nadie podía resolverlos, todos quedaban guardados en esa larga lista de asuntos sin resolver. Esto provoco que aquella tranquila ciudad buscase contactar con el más grande detective del mundo con la esperanza de resolver aquel misterio.

Al final el caso logro interesar lo suficiente a L como para revisarlo, sin embargo su concentración en un caso que consideraba de mayor importancia le hizo pasar la tarea a uno de sus principales sucesores. La seleccionada fue Lindasay Rupperts, la chica acepto de mala gana sabiendo que se le había asignado el caso como castigo y para que no se olvide que su destino era ser detective, no importaban sus deseos de ser artista. Ella junto con los otros principales sucesores fue enviada a E.U. cada uno con un distinto caso asignado teniendo ella el más misterioso.

La chica comenzó su investigación, rápidamente se encontró con que no era la primera vez que aquello sucedía, ya existía un archivo correspondiente a casos así, una investigacion realizada por un agente de la policía llamado Leon Orcot, un hombre que noto una única semejanza en una serie de casos sin resolver, todos aparentemente al azar siendo el único nexo una peculiar tienda de mascotas, el archivo narraba extrañas muertes y perdidas en torno a ella. El informe rezaba que 90% de los asesinatos y desapariciones sucedidos en la ciudad tenían una sola cosa en común, todas aquellas personas habían sido clientes del Conde D, el encargado de esa tienda situada en el Barrio Chino.

Rápidamente se dirigió rumbo al prestigioso negocio, una vez en su destino contemplo el lugar, una hermosa fachada oriental la recibió, un letrero en ingles rezaba _"Pet Shop: Count D",_ con gracia bajo del auto y camino hasta la entrada abrió con cuidado la puerta y el dulce aroma de té, incienso y dulces le dio la bienvenida, se dio un momento para gozar de las fragancias cuando noto una presencia acercarse, al verle no pudo evitar sentir duda sobre el género de la persona frente a ella, se trataba de un ser joven de apariencia andrógina y oriental, su corto, lacio e impecable cabello negro caía hasta la altura de su barbilla, su silueta delgada y esbelta estaba imbuida en un hanfu negro con detalles rojos acompañados por diseños florales, sus delgados labios del color del vino tinto sonreían de forma monótona, sus manos delgadas, finas de tonalidad pálida poseían unas largas uñas color negro, sin embargo lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos uno de ellos era color ámbar y el otro de un intenso tono violeta.

— Bienvenida a mi tienda de mascotas— su voz no ayudo en reconocer su género, pues esta era fría y andrógina tan monótona como la de L o Near. — Soy el Conde D. Este es el Barrio Chino, un lugar misterioso con muchas comodidades raras e invaluables, esta noche encontraras algo que desees. — la joven se sintió sorprendida, no esperaba que el Conde fuese un hombre tan joven y bello. — Por favor, siéntese ¿Le ofrezco una taza de té y un poco de pastel? — Linda intento negarse sin embargo el embriagador y dulce aroma en el aire le hizo aceptar, tomo asiento en el lujoso sofá oriental. D se marchó en dirección a la cocina y volvió rápidamente con una bandeja en sus manos, con delicadeza sirvió él te en las delicadas tacitas de porcelana fina, y dejo en la mesa una gran cantidad de dulces, pasteles y golosinas. La sucesora dio un breve sorbo al te disfrutando del dulce sabor, tomo un pequeño pastelillo de la mesa gozando de los deliciosos postres que estaba segura encantarían a su mentor. Vio con curiosidad como un mapache encontraba refugio bajo el brazo del Conde y como un extraño animal que parecía un hibrido de cabra y león se acostaba en el regazo del oriental, mientras a su vez mas animales se acercaban a recortarse cerca de su dueño — ¿Qué viene a buscar? Tenemos de todo desde perros, gatos y peces hasta pequeños reptiles— la joven dio otro sorbo a su te antes de contestar.

— Mi nombre es Linda, formo parte de una agencia de detectives privados, me encuentro investigando acerca del asesinato del señor William Crawford, la última vez que este hombre salió de su domicilio fue para venir a su tienda de mascotas. —

— Ah el señor William, era un hombre tan concentrado en su trabajo, le vendí una mascota con la esperanza de aliviar su soledad, alguien con quien compartir su amor por el conocimiento y la lectura. — el Conde se quedó en silencio por un momento, miro a la joven y sonrió— puedo notar que usted también se siente muy sola, sin nadie con quien compartir su amor por el arte, con la pena de ver a su mejor amigo feliz en brazos de otro— Linda abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, D tomo su mano y acaricio con delicadeza sus nudillos, sin dejar de sonreír— ¡El dolor de un amor no correspondido! Qué pena, señorita, una verdadera pena. Yo podría ayudarla, darle aquello que más desea. Solo sígame y le presentare al ave más bella que pueda imaginar— el joven oriental tomo su mano mientras avanzaba con delicadeza por la tienda, embelesada Linda lo siguió, mientras muy vagamente pensaba que quizá podría encontrar algo que le ayudase a investigar el caso del señor Crawford, finalmente entraron a una habitación, el aroma del incienso aun flotaba en el aire solo que esta vez con mayor intensidad como si buscase ocultar algún aroma.

Linda avanzo por la habitación bellamente decoraba con diseños orientales cuando un aleteo llego a sus oídos, el sonido se intensifico y cuando a sus ojos una silueta humana bajaba volando, sintió duda y miedo el cual se incrementó cuando le vio frente a ella, ¡Reconocería su rostro en cualquier lado! Poseía finas facciones, un cabello carmesí intenso como la sangre, brillantes ojos verdes, piel pálida y la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Lo único que parecía discordante era la extraña vestimenta, las numerosas joyas decorando aquella suave piel y el enorme par de alas carmesí que cargaba en sus espaldas.

— ¡Matt! ¿Qué haces aquí?— antes de poder tocar al pelirrojo una pálida mano la detuvo.

— No te confundas, no es un humano, es un ave muy rara del este de Europa— la chica le miro como si estuviese completamente loco, sin embargo las alas que aquel hermoso joven portaba parecían completamente reales mientras aleteaban suavemente manteniendo a aquel ser varios centímetros por encima del piso. — Él es un ave exótica que se suele encontrarse en altas montañas, es muy inteligente y tiene una dieta muy especial. Pero hay algo magnifico y misterioso en esta ave, algo que se usted como artista sabrá apreciar, si es que lo descubre, claro está que para saberlo debe comprarlo, dígame… ¿Lo quiere?— la joven miraba totalmente perdida al joven frente a ella, sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa en el rostro acepto mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la alada criatura. Con una amplia y fría sonrisa el Conde extendió un contrato sobre una mesa cercana. — Excelente, sin embargo debo pedirle que firme este contrato y por favor preste especial atención a las 3 cláusulas de este: 1.- No deje que nadie lo vea, 2.- Solo puede darle carne cruda como alimento y nunca puedes verlo mientras come, y 3.- No deje que el incienso que viene con él se apague. — la chica se giró para firmar rápidamente mientras asentía, rápidamente D guardo el contrato y con su brazo señalo la puerta. — Así pues les deseo mucha felicidad, por favor cuídelo bien por todo el tiempo que pueda. —

Linda se marchó completamente embelesada mientras tomaba por el brazo a aquel ángel de color escarlata, ambos subieron al auto y rápidamente condujo hacia el edificio donde se hospedaban. Al vivir ahí únicamente los 4 principales sucesores era bastante fácil pasar desapercibidos, con una manta cubrió al joven mientras se adentraban hasta el piso que le correspondía.

Al llegar de inmediato encendió el incienso que él Conde le dio, una vez finalizo aquella pequeña labor se sentó en el sofá donde con la mente ya más despejada dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué diablos me paso? Como es que accedí a comprarlo. — giro su vista para ver la _"mascota"_ que compro, el alado joven miraba todo con curiosidad y ella sintió como su corazón saltaba. — Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Soy Mail — la joven sintió una rara presión en su pecho, sin embargo sonrió.

— Bien Mail, ¿Tienes hambre? — el joven negó con la cabeza sacudiendo sus cabellos rojo sangre. — bien, sígueme te daré una habitación para ti.

— ¿No dormire contigo? — el rostro se Linda se sonrojo.

— ¡No! Dormirás y comerás en un cuarto junto al mío— Mail le sonrió a la joven mientras la seguía volando suavemente, sus pies apenas rozando el piso. Una vez dentro de la habitación Linda se despidió rápidamente y se marchó con prisa al último piso del edificio

Dentro del ascensor dio un suspiro, dentro de sí pensó en que haría con el hermoso joven alado que ahora vivía con ella, ¿Cómo lo mantendría oculto el tiempo suficiente? ¿Qué les diría a sus amigos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Matt? Cuando el ascensor llego ingreso con paso calmado a la estancia, Near estaba sentando en el suelo con varios rompecabezas a su alrededor, Mello estaba sentado en un sofá comiendo chocolate, a su lado el pelirrojo jugaba videojuegos con una paleta en su boca como remplazo de sus cigarrillos, seguramente para no molestar al albino. Al escucharla llegar Matt levanto su vista de su vicio digital y le sonrió mientras le saludaba con una mano.

— ¡Linda! ¿Qué tal te fue?— la amplia sonrisa del pelirrojo hizo que sus piernas temblaran, ignorando completamente la mirada de mala muerte que Mello le dedico, avanzo hasta el pelirrojo con la felicidad pintada en sus finos rasgos.

— No pude encontrar nada en el Pet Shop. — la chica hizo una mueca triste que rápidamente cambio por una sonrisa. — Oye Matty~ ¿Puedo hacerte un retrato? Hace mucho que no pinto y quiero relajarme para poder seguir con el caso—

— ¡Claro!— respondió sonriente el pelirrojo. — Puedes hacer un retrato mío y de Mello— mientras hablaba el gamer abrazo el cuello del rubio con una mano, jalándolo hacia él. La sonrisa de Linda tembló un poco, sin embargo no demostró sus celos.

— No deberían de ponerse a jugar en medio de una investigacion, nos vas a retrasar. — el de ojos verdes se quedó en silencio ante el comentario del rubio, la chica quedo en silencio, sabía muy bien que Mello sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Matt y eso no lo tenía muy feliz.

— Dibujar hace que me concentre más. — se justificó la castaña. El pelirrojo miro suplicante a Mihael, este rodo los ojos y murmuro un seco _"Bien"_ , Mail le dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento y siguió a Linda hasta el elevador. Ambos conversaron de temas al azar mientras se dirigían al piso de Linda. Al entrar lo primero que noto Jeevas fue el intenso aroma a incienso, tras darle una mirada interrogante a la artista esta se encogió de hombros. — lo compre mientras venia de camino. — asintiendo con la cabeza, Matt camino por la estancia hasta llegar al sofá. — siéntate, iré por mis cosas. — la chica corrió rápidamente a su habitación y volvió con un lienzo y varios frascos de pintura, lápices y pinceles. La chica comenzó a dibujarlo con cuidado y dedicación mientras platicaban de diversos temas, fue una hora más tarde cuando Matt le dijo lo último que quería escuchar.

— Linda, estoy listo para decirle a Mello. — la chica se quedó congelada por un segundo, sin embargo reanudo su labor.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué tal si te rechaza?— intento persuadirlo de forma sutil, no quería perderlo.

— Sí, es mi mejor amigo y más grande amigo. — las palabras del pelirrojo fueron como un puñal en su corazón.

— Me hieres Matty, creí que yo era tu mejor y más grande amiga. — el chico se rio suavemente.

— Linda tú eres como mi querida hermanita. — el nudo en su garganta se apretó aún más, ¿Cómo podía hacerle tanto daño sin darse cuenta? — pero en serio, se lo diré hoy, ¿Crees que me acepte?

— Claro que si Matty, eres genial. — el gamer volvió a reír.

— Lo sé. Por cierto cuando termines el retrato ¿Me lo darías? Me encantaría dárselo a Mello como regalo, si me acepta. — la chica sonrió, de manera forzada que pasó desapercibida para el joven hacker.

— Claro que si Matty. — después se quedaron un rato en silencio, el pelirrojo al sentir el ambiente diferente decidió que era suficientemente tarde.

Tras una breve despedida el pelirrojo se marchó dejando detrás de si a una destrozada Linda, en cuanto la delgada silueta de su amigo desapareció, comenzó a llorar por amor perdido, el sonido de unos lentos pasos la saco de su tristeza, el joven alado se acercaba lentamente a ella con la curiosidad pintada en sus finos rasgos.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— la chica aumento su llanto, abrazándose a la suave cintura del joven alado. Este la abrazo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello, susurrando palabras de calma y confort.

A la mañana siguiente Linda despertó, se había quedado dormida en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del joven que adquirió el día anterior. Se levantó con cuidado y repuso el incienso, busco en su nevera carne cruda, la cual dejo en un plato sobre la mesa, antes de irse, deposito un beso en la pelirroja cabeza y se marchó no sin antes pensar que esos cabellos lucían pálidos en comparación a como se veían ayer por la tarde.

Cuando subió al último piso la imagen que la recibió destrozo su corazón, sentados en uno de los sofás acurrucados el uno contra el otro estaban Mello y Matt, la sonrisa que este último le dedico confirmo sus sospechas, lo había perdido sin ser suyo.

Y así pasaron los días, poco a poco dejo de ver a Mail, hubo un día que ya no lo veía ni siquiera para continuar con el retrato, la única luz de felicidad que tenía era la mascota que había adquirido pero los últimos días había comenzado a descuidarla, se sentía tan vacía. Las pocas veces que hablaba con su antes mejor amigo era cuando este le preguntaba por la pintura y ella le respondía, _"Lo siento, no he podido terminarla, aun no encuentro el rojo perfecto para tu cabello",_ fue un día que cansada de ver a su amigo ser feliz en brazos de alguien más que decidió buscar consuelo en su amada mascota, de manera importuna entro a su departamento y el aroma que sintió al llegar la golpeo directamente, un intenso aroma a carne podrida inundo su olfato. Avanzo hasta la cocina donde con el refrigerador abierto el ave se daba un festín con la carne cruda del congelador. El joven golpeaba contra el suelo los huesos y los engullía cuando eran lo suficientemente pequeños, después toma los trozos de carne chorreantes de sangre y con ellos se frotaba sus blancas alas y los pálidos mechones de cabello que lentamente se teñían de un intenso carmesí. El grotesco escenario la dejo muda por unos segundos mientras su mente procesaba que había encontrado el rojo perfecto para el cabello de Matt.

* * *

— Conde, ¿Qué fue lo que le vendiste a la chica? — pregunto suavemente Pon-chan, mientras observaba como D, cortaba delicadamente un trozo de pastel para comerlo junto con una taza de té.

— Lo que le vendí fue un Quebrantahuesos mi querida Pon-chan. — el oriental dio un pequeño sorbo a su te. — es un ave muy peculiar, es un carroñero que se alimenta de huesos y usa la sangre de sus presas para teñir sus blancas plumas de rojo, a veces trozos de carne se adhieren a sus plumas y eso le deja un intenso aroma a carroña, por eso el incienso.— el joven se quedó un segundo en silencio y sonrió. — Ya veo, aquella chica ha roto dos cláusulas del contrato, pobre tonta, le pasa por meterse en asuntos ajenos, ya no quiero más detectives en mi vida. — su sonrisa se volvió una mueca triste, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla recordando un policía de rubios cabellos y ojos azules quien alguna vez también paso por aquella puerta con la misma interrogante que aquella chica.

* * *

Matt estaba preocupado, aquellos días con Mello habían sido encantadores (Considerando el tipo de persona que era el rubio), sin embargo había descuidado a Linda y se sentía sumamente culpable. Bajo hasta el piso que pertenecía a la chica, preparado para disculparse pero cuando las puertas se abrieron el aroma a sangre y carne podrida le hizo tambalear. La estancia estaba completamente a oscuras, avanzo a ciegas llamando a su amiga, cuando su voz se alzó en medio de las penumbras.

— Matty~— le llamo con voz cantarina, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y una sonrisa llena de demencia estaba grabada en sus finas facciones. — al fin encontré el rojo perfecto para tu cabello. — el brillo de un cuchillo ilumino momentáneamente el lugar, antes de que todas las luces se prendieran, esto solo logro aterrar aún más al pelirrojo, pues toda la estancia estaba cubierta de sangre, ¿La fuente? Las muñecas de Linda, las cuales estaban profundamente cortadas y con su propia sangre había terminado de pintar el retrato. — ¿Te gusta? Se ve tan bello, tan real. Solo me falta terminar el resto. — con su brazo aun chorreante del líquido carmesí, señalo una gran cantidad de pinturas todas de Mail. — Lo siento Matty, pero espero entiendas que debo terminar estos retratos para poder dárselos a tu queridísimo Mello. — antes de que pudiese reaccionar la chica se lanzó contra él, cuchillo en mano antes de darle tiempo a siquiera parpadear.

* * *

Mello sentía que algo no iba bien, tenía ese mal presentimiento desde hace largo tiempo. Tras notar que habían pasado varias horas desde que Mail se fue, decidió bajar a buscarlo, Near se ofreció a acompañarlo pues deseaba hablar con la chica pues desde hace días había notado que algo no iba muy bien con ella, sin mencionar su falta de progreso en el caso.

Al llegar al piso de la chica el horror pinto sus facciones, el suelo estaba teñido de sangre, pero lo más aterrador era Matt tirado en el suelo, con el pánico pintado en su siempre relajado rostro, su cuerpo lleno de puñaladas que alimentaban el mar de sangre debajo de él. Linda estaba sentada en el sofá, muerta por la pérdida de sangre pero habiendo podido terminar todos y cada uno de sus fatídicos cuadros.

En medio del caos, estaba el ave más grotescamente hermosa que habían visto con un hueso en medio del pico, admirando el macabroespectáculo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Siento que el resultado fue un poco extraño, sin embargo espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
